zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
16 Years Later
It´s been a long time, almost 16 years since it happened. My very first Christmas with her. I had never experienced such a wonderful holiday before that. I was only seven years old then, a friendly and chipper little fox kit living with my family in Bunnyburrow. My family was one of the few foxes who lived there, as talented tailors who owned the best store in the land called Suit-Topia. My parents had a great job, and our family was well off in the town. But even though life wasn´t that hard for us back then, something was still missing in my life. As one of the few foxes in a place populated mostly by prey, I felt often very lonely. Not many mammals played with me, and I was even bullied a couple of times. It was like I had only my family there to stand by my side. However, that wasn´t always the case. Around the time I had started a school, I had finally came across a very special friend, who I was now spending my very first Christmas with. Someone who was always kind to me and helped me whenever I needed it. She was Judy Hopps, a sweet little bunny rabbit around my age, who was in the same class as I was in school. Like me, she felt a little different among her kind. Unlike other bunnies, she was more interested in becoming a policewoman rather than farming or anything like that. Both of us understood how we felt, and supported our dreams already at that age. It didn´t take long, until we had become the best of friends. And now, we had known each other for almost a year as Christmas was here. She didn´t live that far from me, so I had often plenty of time to spend with her. For a winter day, it was quite warm out there, and I wanted to go out and play with her. Luckily, my parents agreed. Both Judy´s folks and my parents were already in good terms with each other, which helped our friendship a lot. I had been so excited and jolly all that day. Among all the Christmas presents I had gotten, the best of the lot had been sent by Judy´s family. It was a fancy new toy spaceship with all sorts of gadgets, based on one of my favorite TV shows as a kid. I couldn´t wait to thank Judy for this. After putting on my green coat, cap and scarf, I went outside, promising to return for supper in a couple of hours. Just enough time for me to hang out with her. I walked towards the park, which was rather peaceful at this moment of the day. There was nobody on the swings or the skating rink, so there would be nobody to bother us. Judy was there already, looking so adorable in her pink coat and beret and in a very good mood. She was holding a cute merbunny doll that I had picked for her for her Christmas present. I was glad to see my friend was enjoying it. “Merry Christmas, Judy!” I said cheerfully, coming towards her bench. “Merry Christmas to you too, Nick! Thanks a lot for this, it´s wonderful!” she smiled. “Thanks for my gift too. It was the best thing I got for this Christmas”, I sat down next to her, and gave her a warm hug. She looked so delighted. This year had been the best in my life so far, ever since I befriended her. We had spent so much time together this year, from sharing ice cream to playing in the school playground and dressing up for Halloween. Judy had even let me take part in her upcoming school play next month, where she´d be Snow White and I´d get to be her prince. I felt a little bashful about it, but also excited at the same time. Time passed, as we had a great time there together on the playground. We not only played with the toys we had gotten for presents, but also hanged out on the swings and had a couple of playful snowball fights there. Just like in arm wrestling, she always beats me in that. What a spunky, wonderful little girl she was. After all the action and fun, we just sat down, enjoying the falling snow from the sky. It started to look like Christmas a lot, even without the lights there. “I don´t remember feeling this happy during any Christmas before. Now that you´re my friend, I never have to spend another one alone”, I said to her. “You´re the best friend I´ve ever had too, Nick. I hope we can be the best of friends when we grow up too”, Judy looked adorably at me with her big purple eyes. “Yes. I can´t wait to see you become a cop in the future, you´ll be a great one”, I patted her on the shoulder. “And maybe we can get married then together too”, she teased me a bit, which made me blush. I did have a bit of a crush on her already, as I had sometimes picked flowers for her too. I gave her a playful noogie, which made her giggle. Even at this age, we loved to tease and have fun like this together. Soon, I took a look at my wrist watch, and noticed that it was about time. “Oh. It looks like I have to go now. My parents are waiting for me, since it´s suppertime”, I told Judy, taking my toy ship from the bench. “I understand. I´ll be going home soon too. Luckily we don´t live that far from each other. Maybe someday we can share Christmas dinner together?” Judy suggested. “I´d love that”, I smiled warmly at her. For a while, she escorted me towards my home, which had Christmas lights burning merrily outside. Before I´d go in though, I gave her one last hug before leaving. “See you soon again, Judy. And have a nice holiday!” I said before going in. “Same to you, Nick!” she waved It was the beginning to many wonderful Christmases I spent together with her over the years. Judy was the kind of friend I´d spend a holiday like that with. But when we grew up, our friendship had eventually become something more. Here I am now, 16 years later, at my own house. It´s Christmas here again, with a tree in the corner of our living room, decorated by lots of presents. It looks just as merry as it did back then. I sit proudly on my bed, all relaxed in my casual attire, while Judy lies in my arms. After all these years of friendship and love together, she has now become my wife. All snugly in her nightwear, she reclines softly against my body. Looks like I was right of what I thought of back then. Our holidays have never felt better together ever since we met. It´s the case now too, as we´re napping after spending another pleasant Christmas together. This time, I got a bottle of Zootopia´s best whiskey from her and she got a diamond necklace from me that she´s still wearing now too. It goes so well with her wedding ring. Every time I look into those shining eyes of hers, it still brings back memories of our first days together. Even then I could see the spark of love starting in them that would eventually be set on fire during our adult years. She looks at me with those again as I lean closer to her, cupping her tiny chin. “Merry Christmas, Judy”, I whisper to her during our nap as I kiss her furry cheek and drape my paws around her feminine figure. She´s sleepy and doesn´t answer to me, just kissing me back in response. But that’s more than enough for me. Actions speak more than words sometimes. Almost instantly after that, I fall asleep too, with my wonderful bunny wife holding me tight. I couldn´t be in a better place right now. It has taken almost 16 years for it to grow, and I can safely say that our relationship is finally in full blossom. It´s something special between two very different mammals that cannot be broken under any circumstances. Thanks to her, I am now officially the happiest fox in all of Bunnyburrow. Category:Stories where Nick and Judy know each other growing up Category:Nick's childhood Category:What if-scenarios Category:AU Fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories Category:Friendship stories Category:Christmas stories Category:Stories that feature both Nick and Judy´s childhood and adulthood Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV